ONE OCEAN VIEW
by lilyrose284
Summary: Cast of 11 former rangers, put in house together for summer, go their trials of living, finding romance, and being real with one great ocean view. Another TK story! Author's Note
1. Moving In Day

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, or it's characters sad, but true._

**ONE OCEAN VIEW**

_AN: Okay, so about many, many months, I was flipping through the channels, since no Yankee game was on tv that night, this was during the 2006 postseason, where my Yankees choked away another chance to win their 27th TITLE! AHHHHHH! Okay, I'm good now. Anyways, I ran across ABC and found this new sitcom. People put in summerhouse and their lives tapes. Much like the Real World on MTV, without the job issues or Road Rules without all those stupid and hard challenges. They are all grown-ups looking for some stress release and fun during a summer break. Maybe finding a new love, or keeping a love, but definitely building new relationships with people and refreshing old ones from the past, so I decided, what better story idea than a ranger reunion!_

_Warning: This is somewhat of an alternate Reality story, where there is not any evil at the present time period. _

_Location: Cancun, Mexico (why, because I have been there many times and I know every hot spot, shopping stores and tourist attractions. College was great in all, but spring break was the best, especially spring break '02, '03, Woohoo!)_

_A little background, so you aren't confused, it is a cast of 11 former rangers, spanning the teams of the past, put in house together for the summer, It goes their trials of living, finding romances, and just being real. Kimberly and Tommy are an ex couple._

_Kim Hart (musician and an actress) Tommy Oliver (working on his masters degree in paleontology, with a teaching degree)__Jason Scott (lawyer at a big firm) Aisha Campbell (veterinary owner) __Zack Taylor (choreography instructor, has own dance studio) Tanya Sloan (radio/TV dj in LA) __Rocky DeSantos (dojo owner), Karone (ambassador of arts) __Ryan Mitchell (floater, works several jobs at once, from waiter to volunteer fireman), Dana Mitchell (paramedic) __Eric Myers (cop) _

_**Enjoy and Review please!**_

_**:P**_

**Chapter 1: Moving In Day **

Kimberly Hart came speed walking down the sandy streets with her huge lt. pink luggage, black backpack, guitar case and pink tote bag behind her. Her black iPod blaring from her ears, and hot pink Razr V3 at her hip. It was June. The summer of 2002, a hot morning in Mexico, though it was only 10am. But Kimberly knew she could get use to this weather. She was about to spend this following summer, about 6 weeks of her young 22-year-old life with friends of her past and friends of her future she hoped. She knew the list of potential new roommates, feeling a bit anxious about just one particular, but didn't want to linger over that. Kimberly was excited to be spending tons of time being close to them nonetheless. Kimberly was practically skipping down the path to the house. Since she arrived off the plane, like all the incoming roommates, she was strapped with a microphone to begin recording her 6-week stay.

* * *

Kimberly came to the huge summerhouse at the end of line. She looked around, before checking the piece of paper in her hand. Kimberly shrugged.

"Must be it," Kimberly said as she checked the address on the small piece of paper she carried again. Her flight from France was dreadfully long and she couldn't wait to lie out on the beach and relax away the jet lag. Kimberly walked up the long path of the place that took her around to the back door as her letter said. Already haven arrived and waiting in the kitchen, Aisha Campbell, Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos and Karone. They minus Rocky were sitting around having breakfast feast, since Tommy and Karone were the first to arrive and decided to make breakfast for the entire incoming guests.

"Hello?!" Kimberly pulled out her earphones before knocking on the open door. "Hello!"  
"AHH!" Aisha ran to Kimberly as she came through the doors into the kitchen. "Look at you, you little slut!"

"Hey!" Kimberly laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek as well.

"Your hair has gotten so long!" Aisha said lifting it up after hugging her. "It's so beautiful."

"Thanks, but look at you, missy! If I am a slut, you're a little ho." Kimberly made Aisha do a spin."

"I try!"

"I see dealing with animals all the time hasn't changed you much!" They hugged again.

"Hey squirt!"

"Jase!!" Jason took Kim's bags, big mistake.

"Damn girl, it's only a summer!" Kimberly flipped Jason the finger.

"Love you, Kim!" They hugged and kissed finally. Rocky DeSantos returned from the bathroom to see Kimberly.

"Kimmy!" He rushed to Kimberly.

"Ahhh! Rocky!" He spun her around and shook her in a big bear hug. "Put me down, you ape!" Rocky continued to spin Kimberly around. Rocky put down her finally laughing. "Thanks for the welcome." Kimberly lifted her white bug-eyed sunglasses up and back into her head. She looked around her new home. Kimberly turned to the girl sitting next to Tommy. "Oh, hi sorry. Uh, hi, I'm…"

"Kimberly, yes I know. I heard the screams" Karone smiled and stood up to shake Kim's hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"This is Karone," Tommy said modestly.  
"Hi, Karone."

"Hi." The girls smiled at each other. Everyone went back to sitting down at the huge kitchen table except Kimberly, watching Karone take a seat right next to Tommy again.

"She's new to the land."

"Oh."

"She's Andros's little sister," Tommy added.

"Cool. How is Andros these days?"

"Good. He's back home with Ashley on…well, his home."

"Ashley? Ashley?" Kimberly thought a moment, knowing she should know that name. "Oh, right after Tanya graduated." Aisha nodded. "That is great, I'm happy for them." Karone nodded. Kimberly looked at Tommy with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." Everyone looked at the couple, former couple that is, waiting for a little spark or something. Tommy and Kimberly had broken up just broken up about 4 months ago. Kimberly patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Looks like a feast here," Kimberly said with a slight laugh as she looked around the huge dining room table.

"Help yourself," Karone said getting another chair next to Tommy.

"Thanks." Tommy pulled another plate down, adding eggs and meat, with strawberry jelly to her plate, knowing she loved it with her sausage patty. He placed it in front of Kimberly. She smiled at Tommy. He remembered though it has been a while since he made breakfast, that time, it was breakfast in bed. Kimberly kissed his cheek for that. "Thank you." He nodded. "So, how many more are there going to be here?" Kimberly asked biting into some of her sausage patty with the jelly on top.

"Oh, we were just talking about that when you arrived," Karone said.

"I say just 2 more," Jason said.

"Nah, I think 3 or 4."

"Which is totally crazy, woman," Rocky said. Aisha rolled her eyes at Rocky. Kimberly smiled.

"We only have 3 bedrooms, one room with 4 beds, another with 3 beds and a futon, and the last one just 2 beds..."

"Which makes me believe there are meant to be like 10 of us or more," Aisha said.

"What is that thing outside I passed on the way in?"

"Oh, an outside canopy camper. It has a huge bed in it for like 10 people."

"Who would sleep outside?" Kimberly asked.

"2 people having sex," Rocky muttered.

"Ha!" Kimberly hit his shoulder. "This is a nice place though."

"I know, you should check out the rooms," Aisha said.

"What else is in here?" Kimberly asked pouring some more OJ.

"We got a game room filled with pool table, foosball table. We got footballs, basketballs, volleyball, soccer ball, basically any ball you want, I think we have." Kimberly laughed. "Oh, and the best part!" Rocky said. "A multi-functional video game system, along with a huge Jacuzzi on the patio. Big enough to fit like 20 people in."

"Wow!"

"Plus the perfect spot on the strip for clubs and bars. We could walk to most of the clubs and bars"

"That's what I want to hear," Kimberly said. "I came here to drink, have fun, and live life carefree." Kimberly got up to get some water from the fridge.

"Speaking of carefree, where did you get that dress?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, no where special." Kimberly was dressed in a kiwi green caftan ruffle sleeves dress with pink Grecian embroidered, with natural lace-up espadrille sandals. She did a spin for everyone. "Just Paris." Kimberly didn't tell anyone she was designing clothes again, a passion she just recently took up after her break-up with Tommy. She had a few offers, but wanting to keep her mind set on her album first.

"When did you get back?"

"Uh I haven't. I flew from Paris to here."

"From being with Johnny?"

"Shut up, Sha! I was visiting my mom," Kimberly said looking at everyone else.

"With DC! He finally meets the parental Mommy."

"Who's DC?" Rocky asked with a mouthful of eggs, though he just finished a plate before Kimberly arrived.

"Kim's new sugar-daddy! Her lover!" Kimberly blushed.

"He's not my lover," Kimberly said.

"He buys her everything and anything she wants."

"Excuse me." Tommy got up and left the room.

"Aisha! Why do you have be such a gossiper! Why….why do you do that?"

"What?"

"What's going on?" Karone asked. Everyone went quiet, Kimberly looked up to where Tommy walked away to. "Okay, none of my business. I get it, sorry I asked."

"Those two dated," Rocky said.

"Rocky!"

"What, she can't know?"

"No, I just…" Rocky bent down to Karone.

"They were madly in love, have been since high school, the first day they meet really. They broke up a bit and met up again during college. Then just broke up what 5 months..."

"4, you idiot. The break-up was mutual though. "

"Yeah, right," Jason said. "You dumped him again. Broke my bro's heart, yet again"

"I didn't…I didn't dump him," Kimberly said to Karone. "We drifted apart. We wanted different things. I think we both are still a little immature for the long haul, me more so than him."

"So, he wanted more and you didn't?"

"He wanted a marriage, at 22."

"Wow. I'm sorry. I mean, I feel you, 22 is still very young. I can't think at 22 I would want to be married myself."

"Thanks, Sha doesn't seem to understand that."

"Oh, why would anyone? You two love each other, you're just a chicken."

"Thanks."

"Telling you the truth, sis."

"Whatever, but don't anyone worry about it. There won't be any problems, any drama….this summer."

"Yeah right," Rocky muttered. Aisha and Kimberly both slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Tommy and I are just friends now," Kimberly said.

"Trying to be friends, more like it," Jason muttered

"Whatever. I say, once everyone arrives we go down to the beach and have some fun."

"I'm down for that," Jason said.

"I could use a tan," Karone said.

* * *

About an hour later, Ryan and Dana Mitchell arrived. They were brother and sister, working together under their father for the past year, now looking for a little downtime themselves.

"Hello?" A guy came through the door with his bags about 30 minutes after them.

"Hey!" Kimberly was standing there. Everyone else was in the living room talking.

"Umm… Is this the place for…?"

"Uh, yep. You have come to the correct place. And you are?"

"Eric, Eric Myers." He held his hand out.  
"Kimberly Hart, welcome to your new summer home." They shook hands.

"Wow," Eric whistled lifting his sunglasses up. "This is a nice place."  
"Guys we got another survivor!" Everyone came from the living room. "Let me get your bags and put them down the hall."

"Thanks." Eric let Kimberly take his black roller suitcase.

"Eric, that is everyone. Introduce yourselves, guys!"

"Always bossing us around, woman," Rocky said.

* * *

"Hello, hello!" Tanya Sloan came through the door about 10 minutes later with Rocky, who saw a girl in the bikini walk by and wanted to get to 'know her', but ended up getting turned down. He saw Tanya walking around to the back of the house as instructed.

"Look at whom I found snooping around," Rocky said helping Tanya with her bags.

"Tanya!" Aisha rushed and hugged her. "Oh girl!"

"Whoa! You did make it too!" They hugged tightly. They all sat around re-introducing themselves, which went by faster the second time around, less stories.

"So, I guess that is it, huh?" Kimberly asked as she looked around the living room.

"Just the 10 of us then," Karone said. All of the sudden the doors opened again. The guy lifted his sunglasses with a huge smile.

"You damn well know the party better not start without the Zack-man!"

"Zack!" Kimberly jumped up and ran to him first. Zack caught Kimberly with ease and spun her around.

"My strawberry shortcake!" Zack juggled Kimberly, as she kissed his cheeks repeated. They hadn't seen each other in over 4 years. Zack shook hands with everyone after putting Kimberly down. "So, how's my pink star? Look at you!" Zack made her twirl. He stopped. "Kimberly, a tattoo, how could you?" Zack noticed the Olympic rings on one leg along with a butterfly above her left ankle

"Zack, that is like ancient history. I got like 4 more."

"Where?!"

"Maybe later I can show you where." Zack laughed and hugged her again.

"I missed that silly Kim humor."

* * *

They all retreated to the massive living room to talk more. Kimberly sat on Zack's lap.

"So, what do you we now?"

"We can play the getting to know one another game again…" Everyone groaned at Aisha. "What?"

"It's lunch time now, anybody else hungry?" Rocky asked.

"You just ate like 2 hours ago!"

"I could get some grub. Plane food, not fun," Tanya said.

"See!"

"Let's go down to the beach, we will pass like dozens of food spots on the way."

"First, we need to figure out our sleeping arrangements," Jason said.

"We get the bigger room with the 4 beds," Kimberly said without hesitation.

"And why is that?" Rocky asked.

"Because, monkey, we are women, and we need to stick together," Kimberly said

"Yeah. Besides, you guys should fight over the other 2."

"First, it was ape, second, you women do not get the biggest room."

"How about, first one there..." Everyone smiled, before jumping up. "Wins! GO!" Rocky pulled Tanya back as Jason and Zack grabbed Aisha. Kimberly laughed and fought Ryan and Eric for the room. Tommy was the first one to get inside the room since Karone and Dana couldn't hold him back enough.

"Ha! We get it!" Rocky said. Kimberly stomped her foot.

"You cheated!"

"I got here fair and square."

"We were held back!'

"Oh well. Boys room now." Kimberly glared at Tommy.

"Fine." Tommy smiled and started pulling at his bags. Ryan, Zack and Jason shared the 4-bed room, pushing Rocky out the room since he snored, very, very LOUDLY. Aisha, Dana and Tanya went to the second room. Kimberly was getting some water as she carried her things into the girls' bedroom. Karone was putting her things on the futon.

"Oh, you probably want to share with them, right. I'll go take the couch."

"No, you can have the futon, I'll just get take the couch." Kimberly left her things in the girls' room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I might even use the camper tonight." Kimberly winked and smiled as she left the room. Aisha came from the bathroom.

"Where's Kim?"

"She said she would use the couch."

"She can share the bed with me, why would she think she couldn't?" Karone shrugged. Kimberly passed the room where Eric and Rocky were unpacking. "Uh, hey."

"Hey."

"Where you going?"

"Last straw, I get the couch."

"Hey, why don't you take my bed, I'll use the couch. I love couches," Eric said.

"No, I can just use the couch, Eric. I'm smaller, it'll be okay, really."

"We can have an extra futon brought in and share this room," Rocky said Kimberly looked at Rocky as if he had grown an extra head. "What?"

"You snore."

"I do not!"

"He snores," Kimberly warned Eric as she left.

"Glad I brought some earplugs just in case."

"I don't snore!" Rocky yelled.

* * *

Kimberly stood staring out the window in the kitchen. Tommy came up behind her.

"Nice view."

"It is a great ocean view." Tommy stood next to her. "This will work, right? Us, being together again?"

"Of course, Kim. We were friends long before we dated and even after we weren't dating."

"It was easier being friends when I was hundreds of miles away the first time," Kimberly said.

"True, but that doesn't mean this won't work out."

"I hope so, Tommy. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to relax and have fun."

"Me too." Tommy brought her to him and hugged her. "I love… being with you, whether or not we are dating. You're still and always one of my best friends forever okay." Kimberly nodded with a sigh and buried her face into his chest as they hugged.

"Me too."

"Hey guys! Look what I found in…whoa," Aisha said stopping with the others as they watched the couple hugging. Kimberly and Tommy let go of each other quickly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jason asked.

"NO!" Tommy and Kimberly said quickly.

"Nice camera, Sha…"

"Yeah, I found it here, I guess we are to take photos on this digital camera."

"Cool."

* * *

They all went out to the back patio. Aisha made everyone get into perfect position for the first shot. Aisha set up the photo on the table. Aisha pulled down Kimberly to sit down next to Tommy. Tommy smiled and put his arm around Kimberly. They smiled at each other.

"The camera is that way you two." Kimberly and Tommy rolled their eyes and looked ahead.

"Okay, big smile and say cheese!"

"Why cheese?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"I mean, who dictated to say cheese when taking pictures?"

"Yeah, it's so pathetic to say that, like that will make the smile better," Kimberly said.

"Will you two shut up, say cheese and smile!" Aisha yelled.

"Sorry."

"Sorry!" Since Aisha clicked on the timer, it took a while before the camera finally snapped the photo.

"CHEESE!"

* * *

Kimberly and the girls took their time getting ready to head down to the beach.

"Wow, check out this system," Tanya said turning on the stereo.

"Did you see that one in the living room? I can put my iPod into it," Kimberly said as she pulled out some swimsuits.

"Doesn't mean we want to listen to your illegally downloaded music."

"Hey! Only about 5000 of them are illegal!"

"How many songs does that little thing hold?"

"I don't know, 20,000, 30,000 songs."

"I don't even think I know 5000 songs," Dana said pulling out her bathing suit.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked.

"My bathing suit."

"Bathing suit? That's ghastly."

"Why?"

"Don't you have a bikini?"

"Oh, no. I am a bit more conservative."

"Why, you're hot!" Dana blushed.

"Kim's right, we are here for fun, flirting, a little seduction. You won't get far in that thing."

"I don't know…that's really not my…"

"Ever heard of living wild?" Kimberly tossed some suits her way.

"What is this?" Dana held up one.

"Take it, I got like 5 more here. That blue would look nice on you than that old pink one."

"I don't know…"

"I never worn it, actually, ¾ of the clothes in here I haven't wore yet. I plan on breaking them in this summer. Or not."

"Slut!"

"Ho!"

"Bitch."

"Mother Bitch!"

"Touché. Man, could you bring any more? It's just a 6 week summer break."

"Shut up!" Kimberly tossed a flip flop at Aisha. Aisha caught it with one hand.

* * *

The girls changed into their bikinis. Tommy was packing the football and some towels as Kimberly came out the bedroom in just her skimpy white bikini with bubble gum dot print and white flip-flops. She was on her cell phone.

"I miss you too, gonna be weird without you. But I promise to have fun and get drunk just for you, Boogie. Yeah, I promise to drunk call you every single night. Okay, have fun in Florida without me. Okay. Talk to ya soon, bye babe. You too." She closed her phone and opened the fridge. "Where is that box of waters?"

"Rocky packed it in the cooler." Kimberly let out a scream to Tommy's sudden voice.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Tommy said with a smile. "So, um, who was that on the phone?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Whatever." Tommy went to leave, but Kimberly grabbed his arm with a smile

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I was being a bitch there and trying to be funny when I know I can't. Just a friend from Florida."

"Whatever. You don't have to tell me anything anymore, remember, you ended things...again."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Tommy went to walk away again, but Kimberly grabbed him back to her.

"Look, for this to work, we can't be like this! This tension, this anger has to be to a minimum for the sake of this vacation okay," Kimberly said

"Okay."

"And we have to honest with each other and sincere, and nice as friends."

"Friends, of course."

"We're just friends okay?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Good." Kimberly went back into the bedroom. Tommy watched her walk away with a smile. Jason smiled as he saw that along with every other guy standing there.

"Just friends, my ass."

"Shut up!"

"And what a nice ass that is," Rocky said. Tommy hit Rocky in the back of the head.

* * *

The girls walked and talked in a line with Rocky and Zack carrying the cooler in the back, the other boys ahead of them, looking for a nice spot.

"Okay, picture time! Our first time together on the beach."

"Is this picture time going to be a recurring thing?" Jason asked.

"Pretty much."

"The first few days, I bet."

"Hush and smile!" Aisha said as she handed off the camera to a stranger to take their photo.

"Should have been a photographer, not veterinary."

"Smile!" Everyone did. Aisha rushed to get in the picture after she set the timer.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls had officially turned to tan their other sides, except Aisha. She went to play with the boys after her hour tan. Tanya was reading a book, relaxing. Kimberly lay on her stomach, bandeau bikini top off beside her, the only girl daring to go topless. The boys were off swimming, or playing football with another group of guys.

"DUDE! Kim's topless!"

"No way!" Jason lifted his sunglasses up.

"Stay in the game!" Tommy yelled, shoving Rocky ahead as he tried to get a better shot of Kimberly. The clock beeped again for the girls to turn 20 minutes later. Karone and Dana turned, both very fair-skinned wanting a nice color as they applied more suntan lotion again. Kimberly sat up and put on her top better before applying more cream.

"So, Tommy overheard the converse with DC?"

"Who's DC?"

"Kim's lover," Karone said with a smile.

"He is not my lover!" Kimberly laughed. "He's a good friend from Florida."

"Hot friend," Aisha added. "Show them." Kimberly showed the photo on her phone.

"Dang, he is cute girl!"

"He's in a boy band though, so, he might be gay."

"Aisha!" Kimberly took her phone back from Dana. "He is not gay!"

"Whatever. He is the reason for the…"

"David is not the reason! We are just friends, close friends."

"She slept with him."

"Aisha!"

"What, tell me it's not true." Kimberly went quiet.

"I'm gonna go bother the boys."

"Running away." Kimberly threw her sunglasses at Aisha as she stood up. Kimberly walked over to the game.

"Can I get in?"

"Of course sweetie," a guy said. "We are down one person, you can be on my team."

"Fine by me. Which way to the goal?"

"Our goal is that end." The guy pointed.

"Great, I know where to score then," Kimberly said patting his back.

"I love a girl that can score."

"We got the ball though!" Rocky yelled.

"Okay. Down, set, hut!" Tommy yelled standing behind Rocky.

"Watch Jason!" Kimberly shouted shoving a second boy toward him. They were able to prevent Tommy's throw to Jason who was attempting to go long for another touchdown.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Kimberly scored the winning run with a shovel pass from Eric, after she tripped up Aisha and Tommy. Aisha saw a cute boy and decided to join the party with Kimberly

"That was an illegal play!" Rocky yelled.

"Sore loser!" Kimberly said tossing the football in the air.

"You tripped them!" Jason yelled.

"Wah…wah, wah!" She tossed the ball at Eric with a smile. "Nice pass."

"I saw the opening," Eric said catching the ball.

"Oh, I know how to get her back!" Rocky grabbed Kimberly by the waist. She screamed as he ran toward the water, carrying her over his shoulder. Everyone laughed as he tossed her in. They fought, Kimberly dunking Rocky before the others came to his aid. They played around for another hour before heading back to their house.

* * *

_AN: Well, whatcha think? Review, review :P_


	2. Party Night

**Chapter 2: Party Night **

All the girls was lounging around the cool summerhouse with the AC after their afternoon on the beach. All going over flyers and brochures about Mexico planning the next few days and weeks ahead, while the boys were in the game room doing what boys do. Playing their games.

"Oh, I definitely want to do Xcaret and Chichen Itza like tomorrow."

"And don't forget about Coba," Kimberly said. "Just as beautiful, and historical."

"Oh I know, the Mayan culture was so amazing to learn about and now to actually be able see them up close and personal, wow," Aisha said examining the dozens of pamphlets they receiver about Cancun, Mexico. "I can't believe there is so much to do here!"

"Oh, the bull arena looks fun."

"Oh, no. I don't want to see that," Karone said.

"Oh, it's just apart of their culture Karone. Besides, we all eat the bull afterwards anyways," Kimberly said.

"Sick, Kim. So sick." Kimberly just smiled.

"Oh and bungee jumping! I have to do that," Kimberly said holding up the pamphlet.

"And swim with the dolphins!" Dana said smiling. "I love dolphins, I always wanted one." Everyone laughed.

"I think everyone lil girl did after seeing 'Flipper'."

"Bungee jump, huh Kim? Says the one we had to push out the plane to sky dive during the first practice run," Aisha said smiling.

"Hey, I did it, didn't I?"

"Last one."

"Always the best goes last. Besides, anyone can bungee jump, says so here. Now, sky diving takes so much more courage and..."

"Craziness?"

"Right! Wait..."

"Oh! Can we have a spa day? I never had a spa day."

"Sure," Aisha said to Karone said. "It's our vacation, we can do whatever we damn well want to." The boys brought the pool table from the game room.

"What about them?" Dana asked at the sight of the boys.

"What about them?" Kimberly said. "Um, what exactly are you guys doing?"

"Goofy keeps shooting the cue ball into the wall and I am afraid he will break something in that room," Jason said.

"Hey, not everyone is an expert," Zack said. "I dance bro. My feet are my best qualities and talent."

"Oh, I say we go to Dady'O tonight," Kimberly said. "Best first spot to hit in Mexico."

"Oh, we have to do Tequila shots on our first night."

"Of course, we are in Mexico!" Tanya said.

"Rocky gets the worm though," Aisha said.

"Ew, no! Do people actually eat that?" Karone asked.

"Drunk people," Kimberly said.

"Spoken the one that has."

"Twice." Karone and Dana made a face at Kimberly. She shrugged. "What, it taste so good. And swims."

"EW!"

"We should get a late dinner then," Aisha said.

"Or an early dinner and drink all night."

"Or that." Aisha and Kimberly laughed at each other.

"Well, it's only 6, let's take an hour or so to get ready and head down the strip to eat."

"I like that idea."

"Me too. I am starving again," Rocky said.

"Starving?"

"You ate a sandwich like an hour ago!"

"Me too," Kimberly said rubbing her stomach.

"What? You ate with him."

"What?! All this salty air is making me hungry. Besides I worked that sandwich off playing football," Kimberly said.

* * *

It was great having 2 separate communion bathroom. Each bathroom had 3 toilets, a circle sink, large cabinet boxes to hold each individual's bathroom products and 2 huge shower stalls. There was another bathroom with just a huge Jacuzzi like tub for people who love bubble baths. Kimberly and Aisha were singing to each other while showering. Karone laughing with the others. 

"Are you sure they aren't sisters?" Dana asked.

"Not by blood, but in every other way," Tanya said laughing.

* * *

The boys were all sitting in the living room waiting on the girls. Over an hour had passed now. 

"Girls!"

"Coming!" Kimberly yelled, sticking her head partially out the door. "5 more minutes!"

"You said that 20 minutes ago!"

"Well, tough! Beauty takes time!" Aisha yelled back. "Are you sure you want to walk in those all night?" Aisha asked as Kimberly stood in her fuchsia 4" heeled sandals.

"Oh, these are fine. Try getting through a night through with my black stilettos, nothing is worst than that." Kimberly pressed her hand to her stomach of her black and pink lacy corset dress.

"You just want to be taller than me," Aisha said.

"Hello! I am taller than you!"

"Oh right." Kimberly laughed at Aisha.

"Everyone ready?" Dana asked.

"Yeah ready. We're coming out now!" All the guys stood up after waiting and waiting around for the girls.

"Thank God! Took you long en…ogh" The women came walking out. All the boys' mouths dropped. The women did their little runway walk into the living room ending with Kimberly. Tommy never took his eyes off Kimberly as she stood there smiling away.

"See, well worth the wait fellows. Now let's go. I'm starving!"

* * *

They went to Señor Frogs for dinner then for Tequila shots at Dady'O. The bottle of Tequila was placed on the table with 11 shot glasses. Kimberly poured each a shot and set the bottle back to the middle of their table. She held her shot up high with everyone following. 

"Okay, we first have to toast."

"What shall we toast to?" Rocky asked.

"To the best summer ever?" Everyone shrugged and nodded.

"The best summer ever!" They all cheered and took their shots. Kimberly and Tommy were the last to cheer each other before downing the first shot. They all shook their heads to the tang of the shot.

"Whoa! Grow some hairs on that chest," Kimberly said slapping Rocky on the chest hard when he made a face. They did that for about 20 minutes just taking shots with each other. .

"Okay, who is ready for another bottle?"

"We just finished a bottle!"

"Yeah, I am good."

"Good? Good?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah! The point of tonight is to get so slushy drunk, we sleep away tomorrow morning. Deal?"

"I am game," Tanya said first.

"Count me in," Jason said.

"Everyone game?"

"Game!" Karone and Dana said together.

"We need to play a game though, taking shots is bore," Ryan said.

"Anybody got some cards?" Eric asked. Zack smiled.

"The Zack-man always has a deck of cards."

"Yay!"

"I want to play Asshole."

"What's an Asshole?" Karone and Dana said together before laughing at each other.

"It's a fun game," Aisha said.

"Don't worry, after one round you will get it," Kimberly said taking the cards. She shuffled the deck. They started to play the game. _(Best drinking games in the world besides Power Hour, or Last Man Standing)

* * *

_

Kimberly lifted up her glass of Margarita. She laughed when she found it empty. She went to the bar to get some drinks. The guy from the football game came over.

"Hey."

"Hey you! Seth right?"

"Yeah. I see your friends are playing cards too."

"Yeah, I am President again!"

"I'll bet. Want to dance?" Kimberly looked over at the table. There was still Rocky, Jason, Karone, Dana and Tommy left in the game. Zack was VP, as Ryan and Aisha waiting on the last person to be asshole, which for the pass few rounds has been either Karone or Dana. Eric had stopped playing after the first game, and he went off alone.

"Sure. They probably got a while left on that game." Tommy looked up to see Kimberly taking the hand of the quarterback from the football game earlier. They went to dance. Kimberly was laughing in his arms, as they moved together tightly. She turned with her back to him, as they grinded.

* * *

After a few dances, Kimberly went over to say hello to his friends, sitting in Seth's lap as they talked. 

"I better go hang back with my peeps. Come over if you want to join the game."

"We got our Pyramid game going sorry," Derek said, one of Seth's best friends.

"Okay." Kimberly could sense Derek was still pissed about the football game earlier.

"Hey, thanks for the dance." Kimberly stood up.

"Thank you," Kimberly said as they stood before each other.

"Will you kiss her already so we can get back to the game?!" Kimberly laughed.

"Stupid boys." Seth kissed her cheek. Kimberly walked back over to the table. Aisha held up her drink. Kimberly took it and drank it down.

"He's cute."

"Something like that. How's the game?"

"Just down to Tommy and Dana this time."

"Good. I'll be back." Kimberly saw Eric standing outside alone. "Caught you!" Eric slightly jumped and put out his cigarette.

"Sorry."

"No prob. Those things will kill you."

"I know, oh well. Want one?"

"Stuns your growth. Kidding." Kimberly took one. Tommy had lost to Dana, as his eyes seem to follow Kimberly tonight. Eric lit Kim's cigarette as she smiled. "You like to be alone, huh?"

"Pretty much. I was always a loner."

"I understand. If you give it a chance, you'll have some serious fun with us." Eric smiled.

"I guess I never seem to fit anywhere."

"You can fit here with us."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Kimberly took his arm and pulled him inside back to the group.

"Come on guys, let's dance!"

"I hear that," Zack said pulling Aisha up to dance.

"I love Ricky Martin!" Zack took Kim's hand and dragged her out with him.

"Come on girls, show me what you go!" After one dance, Zack knew he had some competition.

"Wow, when did Kim and Aisha get that good?" Rocky asked.

"Especially Kim." Kimberly kept pulling her dress dangerously up, teasing Zack. Rocky came over to break up the super couple after Tanya moved to dancing with Jason. Aisha and Kimberly sandwiched Rocky and he was in heaven.

* * *

Many shots and mix drinks later, Aisha and Kimberly were the hottest girls in the bar to go on the bar top to dance with permission from the bartenders of course. They even got boys to put money out for them. Guys stuffing ones into Kim's corset and under her hot pink bra. Tommy sat at the table, drinking, watching. Kimberly pulled at Karone, who was reluctant, until she got up there. 

"Shake your ass girls!" Tanya yelled.

"WHOA!"

"Yo bro, gonna get out there and dance or just mope all night? There are plenty of women out there," Jason said coming back just to get his drink.

"I don't dance." Tommy drank down his glass. "I need another drink."

"You better slow down, I am not carrying your long-haired ass out here."

"Whatever."

* * *

One-by-one they started to leave around 3am. Aisha, Kimberly, and Zack the last ones walking home alone. 

"Shhhh!" Kimberly laughed as they stumbled into the house counting their singles they got tonight.

"You hush!"

"Shhh!" They laughed.

"Why don't you drunk girls both hush and go to bed?" Tommy said.

"What's up your ass, buddy?" Kimberly asked dropping some ones.

"We are home now. All that silly and stupid giggling can stop now."

"Oh fuck off."

"Fuck you!" Tommy yelled.

"Fuck you! God, what is your problem?!"

"Drunk loud girls, that's my problem!"

"Whatever, asshole." Kimberly pulled off her shoes.

"Yeah, whatever is your answer to everything," Tommy said.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Wow, what are you like 3?" Kimberly asked.

"Guys, let's just get some sleep," Ryan said.

"Yeah, dickhead here needs his rest, he gets grumpy when he is tired, cranky and sex-deprived."

"And you are always a bitch when you are drunk!" Everyone gasped.

"Tommy!"

"Guys!"

"If I am always a bitch when I am drunk, then you are nothing more than fucking asshole when you are drunk."

"Why don't you go back to Dady'O. I'll bet Seth is still waiting for his lap dance?" Kimberly laughed.

"Oh, so that's it. You are jealous I had fun with Seth."

"I could care less who you fuck around with."

"Yeah right. You such an open book, Tommy. Did it make you mad when he kissed me?" She pouted at him. "I mean, he is a better kisser than you."

"Guys, let's just go to bed," Jason said. "It's late."

"Yeah, you two can hash this out anytime. Come on," Aisha said pulling Kimberly's arm. She pointed at Kimberly to hush and drop it at least for Tommy. But Kimberly was having it. She pulled away from Aisha.

"Oh no, Tommy asked for it. It is clear he can't stand the fact that Seth is hotter than him, can dance, and well, just all-around... better."

"You know what I know and saw tonight? You're nothing more than a slut to me. How much money did you make tonight? I guess I should call you hoe then, they get paid for their work." Kimberly's mouth dropped with the rest. "Because that is exactly what you looked like tonight." Kimberly's face went blank. She shook her head in disbelief as she slowly stepped back before she stormed out the house. Tommy was grabbed by Aisha and forced to look her in the eyes. Aisha was red.

"Where the fuck you do get off calling my best friend, my Sister, a hoe?" Aisha said.

"I call it how I see it." Tommy tore his arm from Aisha. She reached back to slap Tommy, but stopped.

"You are not even worth it, you, you fucking asshole! Kimberly!" Aisha raced out the door after Kimberly. "KIM!"

* * *

Aisha found Kimberly sitting on the sandy beach alone. Kimberly looked up when Aisha arrived. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly said softly.

"You okay girl?" Aisha asked sitting next to her. "Want me to go beat him up?" Kimberly laughed.

"Nah, maybe another time." Aisha put her arm around Kimberly.

"You know he was just…"

"Drunk and an ass, I know. Still hurts."

"You know our long-haired one, stubborn mule to the end, especially because he loves you so much."

"I know he's hurt by our break-up, I am too. I never wanted to…"

"To what?" Kim's phone beeped.

_"P2K, you there?"_ It was her walkie-talkie phone.

"Hold that thought," Kimberly said as she pushed the talk button. "Hey Boogie. Yeah, I'm here."

_"What's wrong?" _

"I'm fine, babe."

_"You don't sound fine, PK. What's wrong?" _

"Nothing."

_"Yeah, right. Let me guess, trouble in paradise with lover." _Kimberly went to answer.

"That's an understatement," Aisha chimed in.

_"Hey, Sha! How is the hottest woman I know?" _

"Hotter than me?" DC stumbled a bit on his side.

"Damn straight," Aisha said.

_"To save myself and keep me in the only woman I love above all, good graces, my PK beats you Sha by a hair, only because I have seen her in the morning without any make-up and her cup of coffee." _

"I guess I can accept that for now."

_"So, what happened between you and your ex lover? I am surprised though, you two waited nearly a full day before your first fight. I expected one maybe in the first few hours together." _

"Me too."

"It was just that DC, the first fight. Should I expect worse?"

_"You did break the poor boy's heart, again." _

"Not that again, please!"

_"Telling it like it is, love." _

"Listen to your lover, girl." Kimberly just rolled her eyes.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Aisha came back alone. Kimberly and Aisha let DC go on and on, since he was a guy, but they wanted their own girl talk, so DC was cut short. Aisha only left knowing Kimberly was okay for now.Jason, Zack and Rocky were waiting up for her like the rest. 

"Where's Kim?"

"She wants to be alone for a while."

"On the beach?"

"You left her alone?"

"She's not far guys. She needed some air and space. We talked, she's fine. She's just taking a dip to cool off." Aisha said. "She'll be back when she wants. I suggest we all just try and get some sleep."

"Does she want me to beat him up?" Aisha laughed at Jason.

"I can too," Rocky added.

"Maybe later. I need to shower all this sweat and yucky night off me." Aisha went into the girls' rooms to find Tanya just coming from the shower. Karone and Dana were already in bed.

"Poor thangs," Tanya said slipping into her nightgown. "Barely got out their clothes." Aisha laughed.

"First timers are always great to mess with. Just wait until tomorrow morning. That will be fun." Aisha placed a change of clothes out for Kimberly on the top of her suitcase when she came back so she wouldn't be searching for something to change into in the pit dark.

* * *

Eric groaned as Rocky was snoring loudly. He sat up and saw it was just an hour since he got into bed and he still wasn't sleeping thanks to Rocky. 

"Man, you gotta put a clog in that mouth." Rocky just shifted slightly in the bed and went back to snoring. Eric got out and went into the living room. Kimberly just opened the door to the patio as Eric appeared.

"Hey."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly said as she grabbed a towel from the sink to wipe her face down.

"You sure?"

"You think that was a bad fight? You don't know Tommy and I. We have had our share of bad fights through the years."

"Still, doesn't feel good to be called a slut." Eric found a towel and tossed it at Kimberly. She caught it.

"Thanks. Hoe, slut, whatever. He was drunk and he is entitled a few punches after...well, after all." Kimberly wiped her hair down.

"Early morning swim?"

"Something like that. Needed to cool off. What are you doing still up?"

"One word."

"Rocky?" Eric nodded. "Yeah. His snoring is horrible. Earplugs not working?"

"I think he needs to go to the doctor. That nasal congestion cannot be normal." Kimberly laughed.

"Want a smoke?"

"Sure. Let me change first." Kimberly went into the bedroom. She came out in a white racer-back tank, pink candy striped crop leggings. They went outside to the patio.

"Feels a bit chilly out here."

"I know. I have never lived near an ocean like this."

"Amazing, huh. My Gama has this country house in Italy by the water. But this, this is just… Beautiful."

"Yeah." Eric pulled off his gray hoodie, since he wear it to bed since the AC was pretty high especially with Jason and Tommy, loving the AC on as high as possibly.

"Want to check out the canopy?"

"Sure." They went down to the camper.

"Now, this is life. The stars are still out. Listening to the ocean waves. Ahhh, this is life. So…great." Eric smiled as they lay on their backs staring up together.

"Yeah, great."

* * *

_Oooh, I smell a new love brewing possibly, maybe, who knows..._

_Quote of the day: "Men can be such asses when it is clear what they want, but can't have."_

_Teaser for: _**Chapter 3: Hangovers are a Bitch!  
**_"HEY!"  
__"The rules," Aisha said.  
__"For 2 minutes."  
__"Whatever," Kimberly said as Ryan stood up slowly. "No tongue."  
__"Oh, there will be some tongue." Kimberly laughed. They went into their kiss. Tommy got up and left the room. Kimberly wiped her lips, as they pulled apart.  
__"Your brother is good kisser."  
"So did not need to hear that," Dana said._


	3. Hangovers Are A Bitch

_AN: So I want to apologize so, so much with the extremely long delay. I moved and that just was a headache, plus working for the summer, and trying to have a life was just too much for me to do that and continue here, so I took a much needed vacation, took in some sun and hung out with friends. But I am back after a much needed push from my twin, Mili and trust me, back to the long haul. I gots too much work to do for you my fans and friends to leave ya hanging, so here you all go! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Hangovers are a Bitch! **

Jason groaned and looked at the clock as he woke up. Zack moaned as Jason passed him, hanging off his bed. Jason yawned and went into the kitchen. He started the 2 pots of coffee immediately. It was just 11 o'clock in the morning. Aisha came out the girls' bedroom and found him pulling down mugs. Jason stopped and snorted when he saw Aisha.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jason shrugged as he pulled down some more mugs. He smiled at Aisha's hair sticking up in the air. Aisha passed the mirror on the fridge. She glared back at Jason before she attempted to try and flatten it out.

"Shut up, and you shouldn't laugh. Yours is worst." Jason's smile faded and his hand went up quickly before he realized his haircut was close cut, so nothing could be sticking up as badly as Aisha's hair. Aisha smiled. "Made ya look." Jason rolled his eyes. Rocky came out the room with Tanya. He yawned, attempting to lean against her, but she shrugged him off.

"I am not your stool boy!"

"Anybody seen Eric?"

"What?"

"Why?" Jason asked.

"He wasn't in bed when I woke up or in the bathroom. I really I don't think he slept in the room at all this morning."

"Neither was Kim on the… couch when I passed by…" Jason said.

"This morning," Aisha added. Aisha looked at them.

"You don't think…"

"They wouldn't have…" Tanya added.

"Not after one…day."

"No," Aisha said with a smile. "NO!" They all rushed outside the backdoor. Ryan and Zack appeared to the mad rush toward the back door.

"What's going?" Ryan asked.

"Shhh! Just follow!"

"What are we…"

"Spying, shhh!" Ryan smiled and followed with Zack. Aisha hushed everyone as they stood on the patio overlooking the canopy.

"Ahh…they look so cute."

"And warm," Zack said.

"Hey, wait... Is that Kim's pants?" Rocky pointed to the pink striped pants on the ground.

"And his hoodie."

"Is he naked?"

"Come on guys," Aisha said pulling on Jason and Rocky's arms "Leave the new couple alone." Tanya did the other guys.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Tommy appeared with Karone and Dana, the rest already eating breakfast. Aisha made waffles and omelets for everyone. 

"Want some eggs?" Karone and Dana made a face at the pile of food before rushing back to the bathroom. The door slammed behind them.

"Amateurs," Aisha said with a smile.

"How you feeling bro?" Tommy groaned and pulled out some water.

"Like someone ran over my head."

"Like I probably should have," Aisha said.

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Did I do something last night?"

"So asked the stupid asshole." Tommy stopped Aisha from continuing with breakfast.

"I'm being serious here, Aisha. Did I say something or do something last night?"

"Oh, well, besides the obvious fight, I think that calling your ex a hoe in front of everyone counts for something," Aisha said. Tanya nodded, glaring at Tommy with the rest.

"I didn't."

"You did, bro." Tommy dropped to a chair immediately and buried his face in his hands.

"I thought I dreamt that! Oh man!"

"Well, you didn't."

"Where's Kim?" Tommy asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Uh, Kim?" Rocky said looking around too.

"I need to talk to her, especially after last night. She must be so angry and hurt…"

"Well…"

"I think she went out on a morning walk bro," Jason said.

"Okay." Tommy went to the door.

"Whoa! Where you going?"

"So, I can catch up with her and we can talk."

"Bro, I don't suggest you go outside right now. Not right now."

"Whatever, bro. I know I look like shit, and Kimberly probably doesn't want to talk so soon, but oh well. We need to talk about this." Tommy slipped into his sandals by the door and went outside. Tommy paused as he heard laughing below.

"You were so drooling," Kimberly said laughing again.

"I don't drool," Eric said though wiping his cheek. Kimberly laughed as she was snuggled up against Eric, both wrapped tight in the sheets. Kimberly laid her head back to Eric's shoulder.

"Right…" Tommy just stood there in complete shock. He was frozen at what was before his sight.

"I don't drool!"

"Sorry mister, you did a lot."

"You snore."

"I do not!"

"It's cute though. Kind of quiet, but sweet." Kimberly and Eric looked up to find Tommy staring down at them. Kim's smile faded immediately. Tommy shook his head and walked back inside.

"Bro..." Tommy kicked off his shoes and went back into the bedroom. The door slammed behind him.

* * *

Kimberly slowly moved to her back, pushing some hair away. Eric looked over at her. Her look told Eric a lot. 

"You okay?"

"We better get up," Kimberly said. "He did not look happy."

"But, I am finally warm thanks to your cold feet in the morning. You should get those checked out, no girl I know has feet that cold." Kimberly laughed at Eric.

"Sorry! But seriously, we gotta go." Kimberly pulled off the sheets as she sat up. Eric looked down at her with a smile. "Head up, boy!" Kimberly stood up and slid on her crop leggings at the same time. "Man, it's breezy!"

"Take it," Eric said. Kimberly shrugged and put on his hoodie. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and brought the blanket from the bed with her.

"Oh, the walk of shame," Rocky said as he saw the two walking up the steps.

"Shut up. Good morning!" Aisha yelled.

"Morning!" Kimberly said putting the blanket on a chair as she wiped her feet down with Eric. "Everybody hung over?" Karone groaned as she lifted her covered head slowly before letting it fall back again.

"Some of us are struggling," Tanya said.

"Good."

"Must you be so loud?" Zack put his head down. Kimberly patted his back.

"Sorry hun. I'm gonna go catch a shower."

"I'll bet," Jason said. Kimberly looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Kimberly shook her head and walked down the hall. Tommy appeared.

"Morning!" Tommy just shook his head and went pass her. "I see sleep didn't help you much." Kimberly pulled off the hoodie as she opened the bathroom door. Tommy paused.

"Speaking of sleep, did you get any?" Tommy asked.

"I did actually. Eric and I talked for only an hour."

"I'll bet."

"He's a good listener. Hard to find in most guys," Kimberly said.

"I would be a terrific listener too if I got sex in return."

"Fuck you!" Tommy smiled.

"Nice. You sure move fast. I mean, not even a full day and you two have already christened the camper."

"How dare you! What nerve! You can just go to hell, asshole!" Kimberly slammed the bathroom door behind her in his face.

"Could you people stop slamming doors?!" Zack yelled. Karone and Dana both groaning to the loud noise, putting their heads back down on the table.

* * *

The girls went shopping at Flamingo Plaza for the afternoon, mostly to keep Kimberly and Tommy away from each other until they were a bit more calmer. 

"So what happened this morning?"

"Nothing! We talked and slept ONLY, I promise."

"You two seem cozy though," Tanya said as she pulled back a rack of clothes.

"He's cute, I'll give him that much."

"I don't think it is wise to date in the house."

"Me either," Kimberly said. Kimberly checked the price of a shirt. Karone came over in a little black dress.

"Wow."

"In the famous words of Paris Hilton, 'That's hot'. Buy it," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, but the price."

"That's not bad. Only like 50 dollars."

"Oh right, pesos here." Aisha smiled and nodded as Karone rushed to try it on.

"I say we all wear black out tonight and have a ladies night," Aisha said.

"Eww no, if I see another slice of lemon, I will puke," Dana said putting down a top.

"Not drinking, dancing."

"Yeah, work off all those sugar drinks we had last night."

"There is a salsa club nearby."

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"No guys."

"Deal!" They boys were just about to head out for dinner as the girls arrived from their first of many more to come shopping sprees.

"Hey, we were about to get dinner. Want to come?"

"Let us just put these bags down," Kimberly said.

* * *

They arrived to the restaurant and ordered their foods. 

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jason asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but we're going to Bachata."

"Where?"

"That hot salsa club."

"Cool, I can do salsa," Rocky said shaking a little in his chair.

"Alone."

"What?"

"It's a ladies night, no fellows allowed."

"You girls can't go out alone," Zack said.

"Why not?" Aisha asked with a laugh.

"It's…not safe," Jason said.

"Sorry, Dad, but we'll stick together."

"Fine, we'll have a men's night out, go to that strip joint."

"Whatever. Make sure you have enough singles. I have tons you can borrow," Kimberly said drinking her wine.

* * *

The boys waited before going out as Dana and Karone came out in their classy black dresses. Aisha came out with second to last with Tanya. 

"Wow, ladies."

"Thanks." Kimberly appeared, fixing the strap to her Chandelier chain sandals. She did a twirl.

"Uh, where's your dress missy?"

"Excuse me?" Kimberly packed her small black purse.

"That is not a dress!"

"Yes, it is!"

"It barely covers your ass when you move!" Zack said.

"Shut up!" Kimberly rubbed down the front of her deep V-neck black dress.

"You can't salsa in that," Rocky said with a smile. Kimberly looked around, as everyone went quiet. Some went to see Tommy's reaction as he just sat reading a magazine, only taking one look at Kimberly before going back to his article that was more important than what he could say.

"Watch me."

"Let's go girls," Aisha said.

"Bye, fellows."

"Hey, sis, watch yourself," Ryan said.

"You watch," Dana said. "I'm having fun." The girls left.

"So, we're following them, right?" Zack asked.

"Of course," Jason said.

"They did say they wanted to be left alone," Eric said.

"They are looking for fun and with Kimberly and Aisha, fun with no male supervision means trouble."

"Yeah."

"I won't let any guy hurt my sister," Ryan said. "Let's go."

"Tommy?"

"I'm not spending my night babysitting the girls, especially Kimberly."

"Fine."

* * *

Bachata was packed that evening, with tons of drunk and shaking fools. 

"To us girls!" They all raised their blue glasses into the air and cheered. Many guys came over after the girls and asked for a dance. Dana and Karone shook their heads.

"We don't salsa."

"Oh come on!" Kimberly was dancing with a guy. "Get your asses up here!"

"Hey, I don't salsa either," Tanya yelled back. Karone shrugged and got up. The boys arrived to find all the girls dancing. Rocky pointed them out through the heavy crowd.

"What the hell is that?!" Kimberly yelled at Aisha as she shook her butt and bumped her as they danced together

"Think you can do better!"

"Oh, I know I can, come on Juan!" Kimberly and her partner danced around circles.

"That has to be illegal in some states," Jason said as Rocky went to cut in front of Aisha.

"Rocky!"

"Zack!" Aisha and Kimberly grabbed them and they danced. Kimberly went over to Eric after a few dances with Rocky.

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No," Eric said shaking his head.

"One dance."

"You have a dancing soul, I have a soul of lead. When it comes to dancing I have 2 left feet."

"We will see!" Kimberly pulled him up. Tommy came into the salsa club to find Kimberly in Eric's arms dancing.

* * *

They all got home, still high from dancing, not wanting to sleep since it was just 1 in the morning. Everyone was just lounging around, not really saying a word. Bachata was closed early due to a fire alarm pull. Kimberly was in the kitchen getting some water, when her eyes caught something. Kimberly opened the ¼ of bottle of white wine left. She smiled and poured it out into the sink. 

"How about this? Let's play spin the bottle," Kimberly said after loading her iPod in the dock to the stereo in the living room.

"What are we in 4th grade?"

"It'll be fun. If you don't want to kiss, you have to reveal a dirty or funny secret. It's a good way to get to know each other." Kimberly held up the empty bottle after hitting a playlist on her iPod for all to listen to. "Who's game?"

"I am," Tanya said. "Gots nothing better to do."

"Great. Aisha? Karone?"

"Whatever, sounds fun," Karone said sitting up. .

"Everyone pile around then." No one moved in the living room. "Fine!" Kimberly placed the bottle on the coffee table and spun it fast.

"Oh I'm not playing," Aisha said as it landed it on her.

"Oh, come on!"

"Oh yeah!" Rocky yelled sitting up to get a better view of the two of them kissing. "Kiss her good!"

"You will not kiss me!" Kimberly stalked over to Aisha making kissing noises. Kimberly was moments from kissing Aisha, when Aisha jumped up from her seat far away from Kimberly.

"I peed my pants in 4th grade during that talent show back in Stone Canyon."

"I knew it!" Rocky yelled. "I didn't even have that much water to spill on you!" Everyone laughed. "How dare you yell at me?!"

"Whatever." Aisha spun the bottle. It landed on Zack. She got up and kissed him lightly on lips. Everyone ooh and awwed, though it meant nothing.

Zack took the bottle and spun it hard. It landed on Jason.

"What some bro?"

"Oh hell no!" Zack started smooching at Jason much like Kimberly did to Aisha. Jason pushed Zack's face away.

"Well then you have to tell a secret," Kimberly said. Zack sat next to Jason and put his head on his shoulder. Jason shivered and jumped up from his seat.

"Fine, it was me that put that dead rat in the girls' bathroom that made that girl run into the wall!"

"What!"

"Zack dared me!"

"What?!"

"Hey man!"

"Poor Cindy! She ran into the wall in total fear that she even knocked out a tooth!" Everyone laughed. "Not funny!" Kimberly laughed. "Okay, maybe a little now. I can't believe you did that!" Kimberly hit Jason, who was still laughing. Everyone kept laughing. "Spin da bottle asshole." Jason continued to laugh as he spun the bottle. It landed on Kimberly. Jason held up his lips at Kimberly. "Not in your lifetime, buddy. I'm not drunk enough for that."

"Awwww…"

"Let's see. What secret can I reveal? Oh, okay, but none of you can ever tell Billy this."

"What?"

"I kind of dropped his glasses in poo one day. I didn't clean it with water or anything and he put his glasses in his mouth shortly after that."

"Ewww!" Everyone laughed. Kimberly spun the bottle. It landed on Ryan.

"A secret or a kiss."

"I'll take the kiss," Ryan said.

"Ooooooh!" They met halfway and kissed. Ryan spun the bottle and it landed back on Kimberly. "Oooohh!" They kissed again a bit quickly though. Kimberly spun it and once again it landed on Ryan.

"Okay, weird."

"Yeah." Kimberly and Ryan bent down to kiss quick again.

"Oh no! Now you have to use your tongues."

"HEY!"

"The rules," Aisha said.

"For 2 minutes too," Rocky said.

"Whatever," Kimberly said as Ryan stood up slowly. "No tongue."

"Oh, there will be some tongue." Kimberly laughed. They went into their kiss. Tommy got up and left the room. Kimberly wiped her lips, as they pulled apart slowly.

"Your brother is good kisser."

"So did not need to hear that," Dana said. "Can someone else go now?"

"Take my turn sis."

"Good. Not fun when you don't get to go." She spun it. Rocky puckered up nicely to Dana. She groaned and leaned in. Rocky pulled her down and kissed her passionately. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Tommy returned as Rocky had taken his spun. Rocky's spun landed on Tommy. Everyone smiled, though it quickly faded at Tommy's face. 

"Just spin it man," Rocky said moving the bottle over to Tommy. Tommy caught the bottle.

"Hey, Kim, if it lands on you, that only leaves what, 3 guys now. Man, you sure work fast through a house." Kimberly gasped. "Just like any hoe."

"Okay, that is enough buddy!" Eric said. "Where do you get off talking to her like that?"

"Guys…"

"Eric, just drop it."

"No, he can't get away with talking like that to you!"

"I tell it how it is. Come on, Kimberly, you know you want to. Why else would you suggest the game, you just want to move onto every guy in the house to make yourself feel superior, important. "

"How could you be so mean?"

"You have the nerve to call me mean after all you did to me?"

"Fine," Kimberly said. "I hurt you, I'm sorry." She just stood up and went to leave, but Eric had enough with Tommy and his attitude toward Kimberly.

"Oh no buddy." Eric jumped and tackled Tommy. Everyone gasped. Eric punched Tommy. Tommy staggered back, only to rush to Eric himself. The girls screamed at the two fought. Tommy was pulled off Eric by Jason and Rocky.

"Why, why did you have to do that?!" Kimberly was holding Eric back. "We were all just having fun! That kiss, those kisses meant nothing! It was just for laughs, for fun!"

"Fun? Oh, okay. I do, actually have a secret to reveal." Tommy smiled while looking at Kimberly sporting a busted lip.

"Tommy that's enough!" Kimberly was holding Eric with Zack. She looked at him.

"I have a good secret. I lied to you."

"Tommy…don't…"

"Us breaking up, the best thing that has ever happened to me again, because I now see the hoe you really are, the freak you always were in bed is finally out for all to see. Now, I can spin." Kimberly was close to tears when he spins the bottle. It lands on her.

"Well, not shocked," Tommy said sending the bottle at her. "Always about you." Eric tore away from Kimberly and they fought again. The girls were screaming, trying to help, but Tommy and Eric were not letting their fight end.

* * *

Jason tore open the back door after holding Tommy back in a headlock. Tommy was struggling as Jason shoved Tommy to the door. 

"Get out!"

"What, why me?"

"Because I said so!" Jason yelled pushing on Tommy out the door.

"He attacked me!"

"Bro, so help me, if you don't walk out that fucking door right now!" Tommy was forced to take a long walk with all the guys except Eric of course. Tommy did always point out it was Eric that attacked him first, but none of the guys were hearing it. To be upset was one thing, but to verbally attack that person at every chance and completely humiliate them is just un-Tommy like. And Jason was not going to allow that behavior to follow anymore. Tommy was his bro, but Kimberly was like, was another lil sister and she didn't deserve that. Zack and Rocky felt just as strongly as Jase, though wanting to inflict pain on Tommy as Eric did just earlier.

* * *

Kimberly held the ice against Eric's bruised cheek. She felt so bad for bringing him into the middle of her and Tommy's silly fight. 

"Thanks for sticking up for me, though you didn't have to. Sorry, he…"

"Won?" Eric asked. Kimberly laughed as she held another the icepack to Eric's lip.

"Yeah."

"I guess being a 6th degree black belt doesn't hurt to have, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He still loves you."

"Yeah right," Kimberly said.

"It wasn't how he said anything, or how badly he beat me up. It was in his eyes when he looked at you. He loves you."

"Tommy and I are…"

"Don't say history, especially if you know it's not true." Kimberly didn't know how to respond as she kept the icepack against Eric's face. But Eric knew the truth.

* * *

Everyone turned in for bed finally. Kimberly groaned and laid out on the couch. Eric came out the bedroom. Kimberly looked up. Eric brought with him his pillow and blanket. Kimberly laughed. 

"You know what…"

"What?"

"I say Rocky gets the couch and we share that room."

"Fine by me." They sneaked back into the bedroom. Rocky barely moved as they eased him from the bed and to the couch. Kimberly groaned as his slight heavy weight. She covered him up and followed Eric to the bedroom.

"Ahh…peace and quiet," Eric said getting into his bed. Kimberly got into her bed. "We could push the beds together and…"

"Not in your life, mister. Haven't we had enough drama tonight?"

"True."

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight, Kim." Kimberly snuggled up against her pillow and closed her eyes.

Tommy laid on his bed wide eyed. He couldn't believe how things were happening. He never before would have thought about talking to or saying those things to Kimberly. Why now? What has changed? Tommy rolled to his side wondering how things just got so messed up so quickly.

_Quote of the year: "Life sucks, so you just say, fuck it and eat some mother fucking chocolate!"_

_**Teaser to Chapter 4: Field Trip Anyone?  
**__"I don't talk about my sex life."  
"Bullshit!" Aisha yelled. Kimberly glared at Aisha.  
"Fine, I don't talk about my sex life to my big-mouth best friend."  
"Bullshit again," Tanya said. Kimberly looked at Tommy.  
"I just don't want to, ok."  
"Why not, I mean, we all are friends here."  
"Fine, you share then," Kimberly said looking at Tommy.  
"I will. I will share the last time we made love. The story on how we had spent hours, and hours making love, and how it was because I had asked you to be my wife, to be with me forever. How our bodies moved, our souls were one with every kiss, every thrust, every moan…that was the best love we had ever shared, only to come and found you gone in the morning and the ring left on the nightstand."_

_until next time :P_

_Reviews welcomed guys!_


	4. author's note

Author's Note for One Ocean View:

Hey guys, as you well can see, this is not the next chapter. I don't know if it's the lack of sleep working for the summer for the first time and my life and it has been rather tiresome, or lack of inspirations I am getting from myself as well as others, but for the time being. I have decided to discontinue 'One Ocean View'. When I first started, I loved the concept, former rangers in a household like Real World, but along the path, I got lost and frustrated, because there are so many means to take the story, and deciding which one and being completely happy is the struggle most writers have.

Because I don't have my entire love and spirit, I have decided to move on to another story idea that I pushed aside for this one. I am giving the story to my longtime friend, in hopes that she will be able to make some magic from the chaos of my ideas that I seem to be lacking. But don't fret, I do plan to come back to the story and finished it. I am a Virgo and you should well now, we Virgos don't like to leave things unsettled.

My return will be soon, so just catch up on your other tales and keep a look out for a new story from me. Take care you guys an don't be too upset! I will return! Catch ya on the flip side! Babyee!


End file.
